


Время терять

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: о темных сторонах долгого ожидания
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede (one-sided)
Series: 2019 || Тексты R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Время терять

**Author's Note:**

> \- канон – манга, где-то между Trigun и Trigun Maximum  
> \- фетишизм, фантазии, мастурбация и тоска

Мерил и Милли начали поиски, как только лучи солнц пробились сквозь пыльную взвесь, наполнившую воздух вокруг Джейнора Рок. 

Вернувшись в разрушенный городок, они неделю неутомимо лазили по развалинам, рискуя переломать ноги, хотя сами толком не знали, что ищут. Мертвое тело? Следы? Ответы на вопросы? Не было ничего, только обжигающий ветер пополам с дымом и бетонной пылью, и сотни перепуганных и озлобленных людей, которые оплакивали свою устроенную размеренную жизнь, за одно лишь мгновение стертую в прах. Все хотели убраться побыстрее из этого гиблого места, и никто не стал бы винить молоденьких страховщиц, реши они тоже уехать при первой возможности на любом попутном транспорте.

– Мы должны все выяснить досконально, Милли! – голос Мерил звенел сталью и хрупким стеклом. – Это наша работа!  
Милли кивала и смотрела на нее с состраданием и тревогой.  
– Конечно, мэм.

Никто не выжил бы в сердце того ада, свидетелями которого они стали, твердила сама себе Мерил, но если кто-то и был способен там выжить – то только Вэш Ураган. Вероятность его гибели пугала ее настолько, что она не решалась и мыслью прикоснуться к ней, но что-то еще, какое-то десятое чувство подсказывало, что возможная смерть «стихийного бедствия» означает нечто ужасное для очень многих людей, не только для нее одной. Теперь все они беззащитны перед темной безжалостной тайной, ключ к которой безвозвратно потерян.

Должно быть, небо с дырявой луной смеялось над ними, потому что в конце концов Мерил нашла, пусть и не то, что искала. Что-то на закате затрепетало, полыхнуло алым в пустыне из битого камня и песка, и они бросились вперед, с отчаянной надеждой, что...

Вэш ушел без плаща, запоздало, с упавшим сердцем вспомнила Мерил, когда осознала, что именно видит. Плащ остался у них, а они с Милли просто забыли про него, похватав при бегстве только самое необходимое.

Но вещь была живучей, как и ее хозяин (а хозяин – живучим, как и его плащ, надеялась Мерил), поэтому уцелела.

– Нам нужно забрать его, – объяснила Мерил, стаскивая плащ с торчащего обломка арматуры. – Это улика.

Милли, ее железная Милли, тогда заплакала. 

Закончив, Мерил прижала белесую от пыли и песка ткань к груди. Ей хотелось зарыться лицом и тоже заплакать, но это был их негласный с Милли договор: плакать и расклеиваться по очереди, никогда вместе. Поэтому она неспешно, со всей своей фирменной аккуратностью расправила и сложила плащ, оказавшийся на удивление компактным, почти скромным, и подселила к своим вещам. 

Потом они опять искали – и в Джейнора Рок, и в окрестных городках, но не нашли ничего, кроме россказней о дьяволе, который пришел покончить с этим миром и начал с пятой луны. Мерил не уставала слушать снова и снова, надеясь откопать среди страхов, хвастовства, пустой болтовни и безумных фантазий хоть крупицу золотой правды.

Спустя три месяца переездов, расспросов и безумных теорий из Штаб-квартиры пришел приказ возвращаться.

***

В Штаб-квартире страховой компании Бернарделли, после того как все доклады были сделаны, а разъяснения – даны, плащ был тщательно осмотрен, описан и отснят со всех ракурсов. Карманы тоже вывернули – Мерил чувствовала стыд, гнев и какую-то неясную неправильность происходящего, хотя содержимое поразило ее своей незначительностью и невинностью: брелок без ключей, фломастер, перочинный ножик, еще какая-то ерунда... Даже презервативов не было, удивилась она про себя, странно и неожиданно для человека, которого все считали страшным развратником. Подозрительно выглядела только коробочка с половинками монет: то ли сувенир, то ли головоломка.  
Вещи после описи собрали в конверт и отнесли в хранилище Бернарделли, но плащ – стоило его достать, как он растекся драными полами по полу, засыпал песком все возможные поверхности и провонял комнату порохом – сочли уродливой, зловещей и совершенно неуместной вещью. Таким образом он поступил в полное распоряжение Мерил Страйф, которая с ее-то терпением и любовью к порядку должна была, по всеобщему мнению, немедленно отправить этот кошмар в мусорный бак.

Мерил принесла плащ домой.

И, оставшись с ним наедине, первым делом сделала то, что хотела с самого начала – прижалась лицом, глубоко вдохнула: запахи солнц, раскаленного песка, пота, пороха, железа и крови, цветочного мыла, десятки других неузнаваемых оттенков, которые имели одно-единственное имя и причину: Вэш. 

Тогда Мерил разрешила себе от души расплакаться. А потом, утерев слезы, начала не спеша приводить плащ в пристойный вид. Отчистила грязь, зашила то, что можно было зашить, обрезала или заправила торчащие нитки: она действительно ценила порядок, а кроме того, эта монотонная работа давала возможность с чистой совестью блуждать в воспоминаниях. «Не забывай» – город Апрель, крутящийся барабан с шестью пулями, "Приятно познакомиться" – игла прокалывает ткань – «Не забывай» – душный прорезиненный костюм, обезумевший корабль, летящий к собственной смерти, черное пятно, расползающееся по красному – нитка тянется с тихим шелестом – «Не забывай» – обезумевшее, искаженное яростью и страхом лицо, "Ты умрешь!!", "Послушай меня, Мерил" – маленький аккуратный стежок – и так до бесконечности, которая исчерпалась уже через пару месяцев.

После починки плащ занял свое место в шкафу – грубое красное пятно среди белых блузок, синих пиджаков и скучающих легкомысленных платьев. Он смотрелся вызывающе и неуместно: настоящее воплощение пустынного хаоса в череде упорядоченных и размеренных дней.

С каждым днем – Мерил не могла перестать проверять снова и снова – запах становился все слабее, стирался и таял. Плащ все сильнее пропитывался свежим цветочным ароматом ее духов, синтетическим запахом стирального порошка и еще чем-то сладким, кондитерским – запахами спокойной, благополучной и немного скучноватой жизни молодой женщины, которой жила теперь Мерил. Точно так же, как из нее самой день за днем вымывалась и выветривалась память о бесконечном море песка и сияющих лунах над ним, горячем ветре, разогретой воде в фляжках и ледяном пиве в салунах. Грохоте выстрелов и мерном шаге томов. Никаких неожиданностей, опасностей и безумств. Никаких ненормальных парней с швабрами вместо волос и глазами ярче солнечного неба. Только горы бумаг, недели, расписанные по часам, в которые помещались бесчисленные отчеты, нудные совещания, болтовня с коллегами, несколько чашек кофе и прогулка по магазинам. 

Мерил все-таки купила себе сумку.

Их с Милли берегли, будто они пережили нечто ужасное, побывали в плену или в заложниках. Не давали опасных заданий, не отправляли «в поле»; только покой, только безопасная бумажная работа.

Она боролась, как умела, чувствуя, как мир схлопывается, сжимается и скоро будет вмещать лишь рабочий кабинет и тесную квартирку. Ее отчеты были похожи на главы авантюрного романа и написано там было куда больше, чем стоило бы писать, но Мерил ничем не рисковала – никто все равно не читал ее бумаг, только папки распухали все больше и больше. Она стала ходить в тир, располагавшийся в подвале компании, и оттачивала себя до однажды виденной недостижимой безупречности, пока красавчики в рубашках и галстуках хвалились друг перед друг другом неумением держать пистолет в руках. Раз в месяц или два она напивалась с Милли за общими воспоминаниями. 

Но было в этом во всем и хорошее: размеренная обстоятельная жизнь успокаивала, теснила ужас октябрьской ночи и мысли, что Вэш все-таки мертв, погиб и погребен под грудой камней и все кончено навсегда. "Для меня, может, и кончено, – со вздохом признала Мерил однажды за утренней чашкой кофе, – но он не такой человек, чтобы просто взять и умереть". С этого момента она твердо решила считать Вэша живым, хотя и временно отсутствующим, и после этого обрела подобие душевного равновесия, время от времени нарушаемого приступами черной меланхолии.

Возможно, с Вэшем Ураганом и в самом деле было все более-менее в порядке (хотя это и казалось невозможным): он занят своими делами, забыл о двух надоедливых страховщицах (с чего она решила, что легенда, однажды озарившая ее жизнь, будет освещать ее вечно?) или впутался в очередную не слишком смертельную неприятность, но в порядке ли она сама?

Ее бесила незавершенность, то, что она так ничего толком не узнала. Кто такой Вэш? Кто его враги? Что произошло в Джейнора Рок? Кого он искал и с кем хотел поквитаться? Из-за чего? Из-за кого? Из-за женщины? На этой мысли Мерил останавливалась, чувствуя, как проваливается в густое, вязкое и злое. Ревность.

Время от времени прилетали слухи о том, что Вэш Ураган появился снова: собрал банду отъявленных негодяев, ограбил банк, разгромил полгорода... Тогда начальник вызывал Мерил к себе и показывал фото. Большинство не имели совершенно никакого сходства с оригиналом, другие – очень отдаленное: красный длиннополый плащ или волосы дыбом. Несколько, впрочем, были по-настоящему похожи. «Не совсем», – твердило Мерил ее колотящееся сердце, но посмотреть поближе стоило.

Но тут страховую ждала новая странность: все эти двойники умирали, странно, окончательно и быстро, быстрее, чем Мерил успевали послать проверить, в чем дело.

***

Еще были мужчины. Часть – полные придурки, которых вводили в заблуждение ее возраст, хрупкая фигурка и кажущаяся беззащитность. Этим приходилось объяснять (не всегда словами), что дерринджер свой она носит не здесь. И не там, но прозвали ее так не зря. Но встречались и хорошие варианты – симпатичные коллеги или друзья коллег, которые звали ее на свидания в уютные кафе, где совершенно точно подавали и зеленый чай и ее любимые десерты; иногда Мерил даже соглашалась. Вечера выходили приятными, но скучноватыми, и ни у кого не возникало настоящего желания их продолжать, не говоря уже о "повторить".

Стив был не хуже и не лучше всех остальных: вежливый, высокий, с приятной улыбкой и умными карими глазами, банковский служащий или что-то вроде, столь же респектабельное. Где-то с час они обменивались вопросами о семьях, учебе, работе и увлечениях, ответы на которые мало увлекали обоих, как Стив спросил:  
– Я слышал, ты долго путешествовала с Вэшем Ураганом? Как тебе удалось остаться в живых? Про него чего только не рассказывают!

Мерил посмотрела на него так, будто увидела впервые:  
– Нет, вовсе нет! Вэш совсем не такой.

Ей захотелось рассказать, и она начала рассказывать ту правду, которую знала и чувствовала: о самом добром, благородном и неудачливом человеке на планете, стрелке, не знающем промаха, и придурке, каких свет ни видывал. И говорила еще часа два, блестя глазами, смеясь и прихлебывая из стакана виски с растаявшим льдом, чувствуя себя почти счастливой. Стивен спрашивал, удивлялся, смеялся и казался ей очень хорошим, по-настоящему интересным, умным, понимающим и непохожим на других. Их выдворили в сияющую городскую ночь уже во втором часу, Мерил чувствовала себя легкой как перышко, хотя нога цеплялась за ногу, и способной на самые безумные приключения. Стивен поддерживал ее за локоть, провожая домой, а у самой двери чмокнул в щеку и тепло улыбнулся.

– Спокойной ночи, Дерринджер Мерил!

Она смутно ждала чего-то другого, но улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Когда мы... То есть, я думаю, что мы бы...  
– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Ты классная, но я не могу встречаться с девушкой, которая влюблена в другого, – объяснил Стивен. – Я ему даже завидую.  
– Что?... – на нее как будто опрокинули целое ведро ледяной воды.  
– Надеюсь, ты еще поймаешь своего Урагана, – он махнул рукой и пошел прочь, а она осталась стоять, тупо глядя ему вслед.

***

Дома Мерил открыла платяной шкаф:  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – всхлипнув и качнувшись на тонких каблуках, громко объявила Мерил плащу – в лунном свете он казался насмешливой черной громадиной, теснящей ее скучные робкие вещи.

Она скинула туфли, кое-как выпуталась из нарядного платья, не найдя застежки. Завела руки за спину, расстегнула лифчик и стянула трусики. Неудобное кружевное недоразумение, состоявшее, казалось, из сплошных резинок, она надела потому, что на свидания было положено надевать что-то такое, наверное, как страховку против счастливых – и любых – случайностей. Скатала чулки: правый, потом левый. Осталось лишь повалиться на прохладную постель и в сон.

Мерил сделала шаг к распахнутой дверце и сдернула плащ с вешалки. Нырнула руками в рукава, чуть не упала, запутавшись в длинных полах и кое-как добралась до кровати.

Запах или уже всего лишь его призрак щекотал ноздри и раздражал память.

Внезапно все собственное путешествие представилось Мерил не чередой опасных, веселых и удивительных приключений, а чередой навечно упущенных шансов. Можно было бы...

Она провела кончиками пальцев по груди – медленно, будто прислушиваясь и впервые ощущая собственную влажноватую кожу, очертила, едва задевая ногтями, мгновенно затвердевшие соски, погладила живот.  
Ткань под спиной была жаркой, как ночь вокруг, рукава грубовато, но не неприятно, вовсе нет, царапали кожу. Вот оказывается, как это ощущается: совсем чужое, непривычное, будоражащее все тело до последней клеточки. Рука скользнула еще ниже – совсем мокрая.

Мерил закрыла глаза, пытаясь найти нужный ритм. У нее не всегда получалось, чаще нет, чем да, но сегодня ей очень хотелось, чтобы получилось.

Она представила, как это могло бы быть. Память услужливо напомнила ей о вечной спешке, нехватке денег и скрипучих гостиничных кроватях без белья или с бельем, которое инстинкт самосохранения приказывал немедленно содрать и сжечь. Ни грамма романтики: откуда ей взяться в подобных местах?

Он бы не раздевался. Из-за шрамов, про которые слишком много всего бы пришлось объяснять, и кучи пряжек, расстегивать которые не хватит никакого времени и терпения. Может, снял бы плащ и кинул ей под спину, как сейчас.

...или под колени, потому что она никак не могла представить, какое у него будет лицо, а так ей и не нужно было представлять.

Это она была бы голой.

Мерил закусила губу и ускорилась, пытаясь подстегнуть возбуждение. Фантазия сделалась пустой и холодной: ни голоса, ни прикосновений, ни тяжести чужого тела, ни ощущения заполненности (да откуда ей было это знать, в конце-то концов?!) – только темная обида и тяжелое, болезненное возбуждение, застрявшее в ней, как заноза. Плащ мог бы помочь ей, должен был, но сейчас почему-то наоборот только мешал, отвлекая складками под спиной, брякающими пряжками и несуразно длинным, сползающим рукавом.

А может, не было бы и этого, если бы понял, что она... не захотел бы возиться. Таких, как она, у него по десятку на каждый город, все знают, что он ни одной девки не пропустит.

Так что – много чести. Все, что ей бы досталось: наскоро и неумело отсосать в каком-нибудь темном углу, давясь до слез, потому что она никому и никогда не отсасывала; она и член-то видела всего пару раз, давно, когда они с тогдашним бойфрендом лапали друг друга, изучая; даже тогда любопытство не оказалось сильнее других "но" и не убедило ее пойти дальше.

...и ей ничего не вообразить: ни вкуса, ни запаха, только что неживую руку в волосах, которая до самого конца не даст отстраниться.

Мерил зарычала от злости и отчаяния: пальцы терли складки сухо и больно, и оргазм был от нее дальше, чем старая Земля. 

...удержит на месте и заставит терпеть до конца. Потому что... Потому что ему просто плевать, и он даже не помнит толком ее имени.

Он бы посмеялся, если бы увидел ее сейчас. Он бы и тогда посмеялся, он бы сказал... 

Она замерла, зажмурившись, пытаясь вообразить самое злое, обидное и отвратительное, что только может сказать мужчина ненужной женщине, стоящей перед ним на коленях.

«Мерил! Мерил, не надо! – сильные руки у нее на запястьях и крик, как пощечина. – Прекрати это!!»

Запертая, задавленная память о нем, настоящем, вдруг вырвалась, взорвалась перед глазами и сложилась в лицо – самое красивое, самое доброе, самое глупое, а сейчас – как и тогда, в последний раз: с колючими глазами и сжатым кривящимся ртом. Злое. Тревожное. Обиженное?

«Дура!! – выпалил он, глянул сердито исподлобья, но вот черты смягчились, словно улеглась налетевшая буря, и тут же сложились в придурковатую ухмылку. – Ну, то есть... С чего ты решила, что я не могу сделать девушке приятно? Я еще как могу!»

«Это все из-за тебя, – прошептала Мерил; слова царапали горло слезами, а улыбка больно натягивала губы. – Прошло два года. Сколько еще нужно ждать, чтобы дождаться?!»

Тишина. 

Мерил перекатилась на бок, стянула ткань на груди и ниже, закрываясь, машинально защелкнула кнопки на воротнике и спрятала лицо – и плащ будто обнял ее, заключил в теплый бархатистый кокон.

«Спи. Просто засыпай. Завтра будет новый день, и все начнется заново. Посмотрим, что нас ждет».

Засыпая, Мерил глотала слезы и думала, что она-то точно знает, что ждет ее завтра. 

Двадцать третий день рождения. Который она, безнадежно и беспросветно влюбленная в давно исчезнувший пустынный мираж и почти свихнувшаяся от недоеба, отметит на работе в компании своих веселых беззаботных коллег и кучи никому не нужных бумаг.


End file.
